


Welcome Home Bucky

by Prplprincez



Series: Drabbles [5]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Plug, Collars, Do not post on another site, F/M, Light BDSM, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 20:43:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17711246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prplprincez/pseuds/Prplprincez
Summary: Just what the title says





	Welcome Home Bucky

Tina hung up the phone with Bucky and starts to get ready. He was almost home from a week long mission and he sounded tired. No matter how long they had been together it didn't get any easier.  

When Bucky walks in after debriefing, he finds Tina kneeling on the carpet by the couch in nothing but a pair of black Louboutin heels, a red and black lace bra and panty set and her collar.

“Well if that isn't a sight for sore eyes?  My girl all nice and ready for me. If I had known this is what I would see when I got home, I'd’ve beat those AIM assholes a lot faster,” he says as he walks, no struts, over to her.

He leans down and as he goes to kiss her, he murmurs “Hi baby” right before he takes possession of her mouth.  There is no doubt in her mind then that he is ready to play.

When he releases her mouth from his bruising grip he sits down on the couch and pats his thigh. She slides her hands up his legs, leaning in to nuzzle at his covered cock. He reaches behind her, slipping his hand under her panties and laughs.

“You really are ready to play, ain't ya baby,” he says and he nudges the plug in her ass. He keeps playing with it, sliding it out some and back it as Tina finally gets his cock out.

When she finally gets it in her mouth, Bucky takes his hand away from her ass, leans back and sighs, “Let the games begin.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
